Good to see you too
by YuriUnique
Summary: She had left him. And with her, she took his heart and his whole world.


They were sitting on a small bench as she entered the Great Hall. Together, as always. Nothing could separate them; they were twins after all.

She hadn't seen either of them for quite a while now and was relieved to see them looking better than ever before although anger and sorrow dominated their faces during these dark times.

One of them, the louder and more adventurous one, looked up from the picture they had been studying and the look on his face immediately changed; brightening up the whole hall.

"Anna! ", he exclaimed, running towards the young woman before embracing her in the tightest hug imaginable. "Hey, you. Looking good.", she answered, trying to manage her trademark grin.

His twin had remained sitting in the same spot, disregarding his old friend completely.

* * *

><p><em>He had not forgotten how she had simply left them a year ago. He had not forgotten how much she had hurt him. <em>

_Of course, she had written once in a while. Sent pictures of the most beautiful places you could ever imagine. She hadn't forgotten their birthday either for which she had made them a magical scrapbook containing all their past memories and adventures together. _

_He was angry at her for something completely different. _

_She had left him. And with her, she took his heart and his whole world._

_How he had loved her. Loved her with such a passion that it was almost tearing him apart. _

_He had had girlfriends before, many of them. He had become a handsome young man after all. But none of them could possibly live up to her._

_She had been there when he broke his arm after falling from the tree they were climbing together. She had been there when he got his invitation to Hogwarts. She had been there when he was grounded after stealing his dad's car to rescue Harry, the one they were all here for today. She had been there when his first girlfriend broke his heart. She had been there for him after their departure from school, offering to help them with all her power. She had always been there for him when he was sad or angry. She always listened to him and helped him solve his problems._

_And then she left._

_Of course, his brother was still there for him and tried to comfort him as well as he possibly could, but nothing could stop him from being angry at her._

_He still felt just as hurt as he had felt back then. Hurt because the one he had loved and trusted the most had left. Left without a single word. Did he really mean that little to her? Had he been 'just another guy'?_

_All the old anger and frustration rose in him again. They were still present, he hadn't forgotten about them after all. In the end, he would never completely forget what had happened. _

_Something had changed though. Over this past year, his rage had died down. Died down because he realized something he hadn't realized during all these years that he had known her. Something that was crucial to a friendship. _

_He had finally understood. Understood that she was human as well. That she had her own problems to deal with. Her own worries. That she was afraid too. That she even was vulnerable sometimes; that she needed someone to hold her, someone to tell her that everything was alright. _

_He had never done that._

_Why did he never ask her how she felt? What was going on in her head, what was she afraid of? _

_He never knew. _

_She had left for a reason. Maybe if he had talked to her earlier, he would've found out sooner. _

_He came to know what had happened when everything became public, when her mother finally plucked up the courage to do defend her family and herself. _

_She had been abused and raped by her step-father. Again and again. Until she couldn't handle it anymore. She became depressed, suicidal even. _

_That is why she left. For her own sake. She fled from one of the only places you're supposed to be safe in._

_She had never felt safe. _

_Still, she managed to lend him a powerful hand when he was in need of help. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. _

_He had never known a stronger person._

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath and put aside the picture he was still holding. A picture of his family during their holiday in Egypt on which they had taken her because Percy had stayed home to be with Penelope so they had a free spot. He could still see the sparkles in her eyes when she first saw the Pyramids.<p>

He rose from the bench and slowly started walking towards his wildly gesticulating brother and the girl he still loved so dearly.

"Anna.", he quietly said.

She turned around with her eyes sparkling just like they had back in Egypt. She had never been so beautiful to him.

There were no words needed. He pulled her close and sealed her lips with his, capturing her in a kiss filled with all the emotions, all the longing he had held back for so long. She tasted like coconut, like the chapstick she always used.

She pulled away, but stayed in his embrace, her face in front of his, putting on her trademark grin which he had missed so much.

"Hey George, good to see you too."


End file.
